A Captured Princess
by ElCaptain119
Summary: A young princess, who has been taken by enemy forces, is forced to escape, and find her way home, through an incredibly hostile environment...
1. Background

So to begin the story, some background context:

Located deep in the wilderness, there are two civilizations that are completely separate from modern society. They have no knowledge of the modern nations that exist around them, and very few people leave to explore the area around them. However, these two nations are bitter rivals, and will do anything to undermine their rival. Feeding the massive rivalry, are the massive differences between the nations.

The Kingdom of Cardraven is relatively advanced compared to their rival. Their technology is still obsolete compared to our own, but consists of 18th century weaponry and inventions. Their kingdom consists of numerous small towns, with a central castle that rules over the kingdom, and makes the laws for all citizens. Despite the lack of decisions the citizens can make, the populace is satisfied, and enjoys the variety of freedoms that the royal family allows. Freedoms of expression, press, speech, and assembly are openly encouraged in order to encourage happiness and wellbeing for all citizens. The military consists of mostly defensive troops, and utilizes cannons, cavalry, and local militia for every individual town.

On the contrary, the Confederation of Cazern is a nation that is run by a democratic congress. Their nation consists of one large city, which is surrounded by a large defensive wall. The Cazerns are a militaristic society, and most of their power comes from their military, which is stronger than the Cardraven's. However, despite their powerful military, the majority of citizens live in the impoverished city, with a few wealthy citizens doing everything they can to ensure that the masses remain poor. The rich minority, referred to as the Elites, often bribe the congressmen, in order to keep their power. With no other options, many poorer citizens have turned to crime, and will do anything they can for a profit. Their actions are often ignored by the congress, and by the military, who are focused on their bitter enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of gentle waves splashing awoke the young woman. Slowly opening her eyes, she had no idea where she was, only that it was certainly not where she wanted to be. There was nothing that she could see, except for a sea of black, and the feeling of wood against her face. Gently rolling over, she managed to lay on her side, which was slightly more comfortable, but not by much.

A slight pain throbbed in the woman's forehead, and she instinctively moved her hands to rub her temple gently. However, she found that she had a certain range to move them, before she could no longer, and the sounds of chains clattered against the floor, disrupting the relative calm of the night. Trying to move her hands from behind her back, she found that there was no feasible way to do so, and she had to settle for laying on top of her arms, in an uncomfortable position.

"Where...where am I..." The woman muttered aloud, as she gently tried to push up against the top of her confinement, only to find that it would not budge at all, not even loosening an inch. She was unsure if there was anybody with her, but the shuffling of feet next to her, and the muffled laughs negated her doubts, and confirmed the fact that there was at least one other person nearby. She debated whether or not to try and call out to them, but before she could, the loud boom of a clock echoed out.

"I hate that damn clock...reminds me I'm back in the hellhole of Eldringe..." A gruff voice spoke out as the clock chimed out, that it was midnight. He sounded a bit on the older side, and had a certain aggression in his voice, that the woman believed to be from a military background.

"After we finish this haul, maybe we'll get enough to feed ourselves for a day... A lighter voice muttered in frustration, and the woman could clearly tell that he was quite young, perhaps even younger than she was. Furthermore, she could sense a naivety in his voice, signaling his young age.

The thunderous roar of factories soon eliminated the eerie calm, and the smell of smoke made the woman feel light headed. Added on to her headache, she began to feel nauseous, and queasy to her stomach. Despite her best efforts of staying awake, she closed her eyes, passing out.

"The docks are up ahead. Get ready to unload the cargo." A different voice came out, as the small boat slowly came to a stop. The three men slowly climbed off of the boat and gently picked up the crate that contained the captive woman.

"God...how heavy is this thing? Why couldn't we have picked a lighter thing to steal?" The younger voice complained, as he had to use his full power to lift the crate, even with the assistance of the other two.

"It's this...wooden crate...and it is quite valuable. They made it as a substitute for coffins, as it was cheaper." The older gentleman informed as they all offloaded the cargo, and set it down on the dock.

"Typical Cardravens...taking the easy way out as usual..." The younger voice laughed, to the stern glare of the older boatman.

Soon, three figures descended down the stairwell of the dock, holding muskets in their hands, and aiming it at the crew of the boat. "Who sent you?" One of them barked out sternly.

"Why you did of course!" The captain of the boat chuckled a deep laugh, and the soldiers lowered their weapons, shouldering them as they entered from the darkness, and into the dim illumination provided by two lanterns.

"Thank you captain...I assume the cargo has made it safely?" One of them inquired. He was wearing a dark red uniform, with a dark blue tricorn on his head, the signature outfit for military officers in Cazern.

"It has...although I fear the cargo may...not be usable for a little while." He smirked slightly and motioned to the crate. "Guess they don't have any factories over there." He motioned up to the stacks of the enormous factories.

"And that they don't..." The officer smiled slightly and reached into his haversack. "Here is your fee..." He pulled out five silver coins, and handed them to the boat captain. "Alright...we have no time to waste and a bit of a walk. Get her up, and bring her to the spot." He motioned, and the two soldiers quickly picked the crate up, and carried her off.

"If I may...what do you intend to do with that crate? Are you going to sell it?" The younger gentleman asked, as he watched the soldiers carry the crate away.

"Captain...what have you been telling this young lad here?" The officer asked, and wrapped his arm around the younger boy. "That wasn't just a wooden crate...do you really think they're that heavy? Why...it is what's in that crate is important..." He hinted, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"You mentioned her...is someone in that thing?" The boy asked, a bit of hesitancy in his voice.

"My lad...are you familiar with the Princess Emily of Cardraven?" The captain asked, as he slowly reached into his uniform, where he held a flintlock pistol, that was loaded, in case of an emergency.

"Princess Emily? I only have heard about her in stories...wait...did you kidnap her? You...you shouldn't have!" The boy exclaimed, stricken with shock and fear. "They'll come after us, they'll invade us and attack us if they find out! They'll hunt us, and kill us all!" The boy began to panic and paced nervously along the dock, gritting his teeth.

"My boy...they won't kill you...you will already be dead." The officer muttered, as he rapidly pulled out his flintlock pistol, and fired a shot, directly into the boy's back, as he fell off the dock, and into the dark waters of the river.

"What a shame...I am so sorry my young lad...but you discovered more than you needed to know." The officer muttered and holstered his weapon. "You two will not speak of this night...your task is over. If I find out that you said a single word of this...you will feel the full wrath of the Cazern Army down your neck, are we clear?" He asked, his expression emotionless, as he glared at the two stunned boatmen.

"Ye...yes...as you wish Major!" The captain nodded in fear, and the two quickly got back on the boat, and drifted away from the dock, as the captain turned around, and walked up the dock, ready to inspect his newfound cargo.


End file.
